


Download Complete

by mothmiilk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: And Is A Slut, Androids, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Deviancy, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, System Overload, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmiilk/pseuds/mothmiilk
Summary: In the beginning, Connor hadn't desired to download enhanced sensors. It would just prove to be a distraction after joining the Detroit Police once again. He couldn't afford his mind wandering during crime scene, during interrogations, during stakeouts.So he asked himself, standing in Hank's bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, the 'Download Complete' message popped up after scouring the internet for the best mimic of the human nervous system he could find, why in God's name he had downloaded it.





	Download Complete

**Author's Note:**

> this is just smut bc hank can get this dick

Connor had... an interesting new urge ever since downloading his improved sensors. They were nerve-like in a sense, something only Traci's received due to their line of work. But ever since the revolution, more and more androids were downloading them. Turning their sensitivity up. Attaching new body parts. Feeling. 

In the beginning, Connor hadn't desired to download them. It would just prove to be a distraction after joining the Detroit Police once again. He couldn't afford his mind wandering during crime scene, during interrogations, during stakeouts.

But _God_ , had it wandered despite his best efforts. 

Especially after moving in with Hank. 

The man had a particular way of doing things. How he got ready in the morning a never-changing routine, how he ate, how he sat, how he smelled. How his hands couldn't stay away from Connor. Constantly touching. Constantly praising. A pat on the back, a ruffle of his hair, a hand on his knee as they sat down to watch television. 

It did things to Connor. Things that he hadn't felt before his deviancy. Things he hadn't been programmed to feel. 

So he asked himself, standing in Hank's bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, the 'Download Complete' message popped up after scouring the internet for the best mimic of the human nervous system he could find, why in God's name he had downloaded it. 

"This is only going to cause problems," He said to himself, hand dragging along the skin on his forearm. Goosebumps rose. A new sensation. "I should just delete the program," He continued, the hand now wandering up to his neck, a sigh at the feeling. "I... I wasn't programmed to..." 

His hands shot to the sink counter, eyes glaring at himself in the mirror. 

No, he couldn't think like that. Hank wouldn't want him to. The man had always desired Connor to do what he wished, live his own life against any programming prior installed. He should do what he wanted.

And this _is_ what he wanted. Wasn't it?

Connor took another deep breath and left the bathroom, fixing his hair before he joined Hank in the living room. 

"Took you long enough," The man muttered, making room for Connor as he sat down next to him on the couch. Hank was already in his loungewear for the night. Sweatpants and a wifebeater. "What were you even doing in there?" 

Hank had arrived home earlier than anticipated. He had called out for Connor, only for the android to yell 'one moment!' from the bathroom mid-installment. He was lucky Hank had left it at that. Lucky he hadn't walked in. The downloading process was a bit unhuman like, and could be viewed as something to be worried over. Yet it was all natural to androids the same. 

"I was simply installing new software," Connor said, petting Sumo as he wandered over to lay down at their feet. 

"New software?" Hank asked. He had a bottle in his hand. Water, barley malt, rice, yeast, hops, containing a 5% AbV. A Budweiser. 

"There's a popular package that stems from the Traci's programming, of course, modded for everyday use before released, yet all in the same it's a similar idea." 

"And that means...?"

"I can feel things. Touch, pain, pleasure. I've gained a 'nervous system' of sorts." 

Hank's heartbeat increased slightly. 

For some odd reason, Connor had the urge to sit himself down in Hank's lap and kiss him. He saw warnings pop up for his increase in temperature but blinked them away quickly. It wasn't something so drastic he should be concerned. His temperature varied greatly now post-deviancy. Much of the warnings he received were of no concern. 

"Hm." Was all Hank said. Connor felt him shift closer. 

They continued watching the television show, neither of them paying attention. 

Eventually, just as it had every night, Hank's hand found it's way to Connor's leg. Yet this time, the hand was higher. Just slightly so, but it was noticeable enough. Hank's thumb gently ran across his thigh, pants covering the act yet it felt as if there was nothing in-between them. Conner _felt_ Hank's hand. Warm. Safe. Strong. 

Conner hadn't even noticed he had made a noise. 

"You alright?" Hank asked. Hand grip softening in response. Such a human thing to do, worry about the impact of touch. 

"Yes, I am quite alright." 

"You made a sound."

"A result of the new installment. It seems to be working as intended." 

Hank's heart rate increased again. 

The hand on his thigh tightened its grip, and Hank's thumb resumed it's touch, this time even higher on his thigh. Connor knew his face had a soft blue tint from the warning receptor he received, quickly blinked away in favor of enjoying this feeling of _Hank_. 

His mind flashed through different scenarios. Touch. Taste. Smell. He wanted to feel Hank. He wanted Hank. 

"Lieutenant Anderson-" 

"It's Hank, Connor." 

"Right, Hank." He sighed. Something new he found himself doing. A strangely human trait. "I have something to ask of you." 

"What is it?" 

He had to phrase this carefully. Had to choose the correct words as to not scare him off. To not cause mental strain. 

Humans were ever so fragile. 

"I'd... I'd like to test out my new sensory receptors to experience everything I can," He started, calculating Hank's new heart rate as above average. "And I'd like to do it with you."

Hank spit out his beer, hand quickly covering his mouth. 

"Lieuten- Hank? Are you alright?" 

"Christ, kid. You can't just say things like that!" Hank sighed and set his beer down, wiping his face on the back of his arm. 

"Was there another way I was supposed to ask?" Connor asked. He had calculated the least concerning words he could have come up with. Had he said something wrong? 

"No, no, just," Hank turned to him, hand running through his hair. Connor wanted to feel it as well. It looked soft. "Are you sure?" 

"Androids don't have doubts. Yet if you are worried about your own-" 

"No!" Hank interrupted. "No, I..." He paused again, eyes searching for something in Connor, something he would obviously not find in just his eyes. 

He was hesitating. 

Connor should do something about that. 

So, his hand found itself on Hank's face, thumb resting on the man's cheekbone as he leaned in. He hoped he was doing the right thing, hoped that the instructions he found in the Traci's manual would guide him. 

But nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Hank's hands on his waist. For Hank's warm lips on his own, pressed softly, then roughly, then Connor was pulled in closer and deeper and-

Oh. This was extremely nice. 

He was pulled into Hank's lap, arms tangled into the man's hair as Hank's hands rested on his hips, then down to his ass. He heard him groan, and it must have been the single most amazing sound he's ever heard. 

Hank slowly kissed down to his jaw, then to his neck. Connor let out a soft moan, back arching without warning as his hands gripped Hank's hair tighter. 

"Oh," He said. Warnings flashed into his vision, but he disabled all possible pop-ups. Everything was good, very good. Hank was here and he was fine. More than fine.

"You like that?" Hank mumbled into his skin, biting softly as his hands wandered up Connor's torso. 

"Yes, very much," He breathed out. He felt Hank smile against his skin. Everything felt too warm. Too much as Hank pressed his lips against Connor. 

He wanted something more, needed something more. Hank seemed to realize as his hand wandered from his torso down to the front of his pants. Connor let out a small breath as he slowly unbuttoned, then unzipped, then- 

That wasn't going to work. 

"Um..." Connor mumbled, hands tightening in Hank's shirt. "I forgot to... I didn't install..." 

Hank found out before Connor could explain.

"Oh." 

Since there had been no need for sexual intercourse for his prototype, Cyberlife hadn't installed any genitals. So in place where the human reproductive system should be, there was nothing. Just smooth synthetic skin. 

"I'm sorry," Connor whispered. He had forgotten the most essential things for humans for sexual acts. How could he have? He wasn't human, he couldn't forget he-

"Hey, it's all good," Hank said, kissing away his anxieties. His hands ran up the length of Connor's back and back down again. "There has to be another way, right?" 

"Yes..." Connor started. "But it's a little unconventional for humans." 

He remembered the first time he had tried. Before any installments. Even then, he could feel it. How would it feel with the Traci programming? God, his face was warming at just the thought. 

"Well, then tell me," Hank said. 

"It's easier to show you." 

Connor leaned back slightly, taking a deep breath as he slowly unbuttoned his white undershirt, jacket long discarded. He slipped it off slowly, earning a groan from Hank. His eyes trained back to Hank, and oh. He was watching. Hank's face was red, eyes glazed over with his hand over his mouth as he watched. 

Connor was absolutely glowing under the attention. 

He smiled, hands trailing from his shoulders to his chest, watching Hank's eyes follow. He felt warm, buzzed, almost giddy at having Hank's eyes on him like this. Any previous worry, any previous thought disappeared as his hand rested on his front panel on his torso. 

His skin slowly retracted from under his fingers. Then the door to the panel was revealed and slowly opened. 

"Is it strange?" Connor asked. Hank laughed slightly. 

"It sure isn't something I've done before." 

Hank's hands replaced his own on his stomach. They felt so much larger and powerful than his own. 

"How do I...?" 

"Like this." Connor moved Hank's hand into his open cavity, letting his fingers brush against his wires. He gasped, freehand clenched in Hank's shirt as his eyes squeezed shut. 

More warnings popped up, his back arched, and he quickly dismissed them. 

"Connor?" Hank asked. "You alright?" 

"Yes, very, very good Hank _please_ don't stop-" He moaned when Hank grabbed a fist full of wires, hand running against his Thirium pump. 

"God, you're so good," Hank whispered. Connor's vision blinked in and out quickly at the word. He was _good_. 

"Please," Connor sighed, rolling his hips against Hank's. Trying to give him something more. Hank groaned and kissed down Connor's neck again, rubbing two wires together as his other hand grabs a hand full of his ass. 

"Tell me how you feel," Hank mumbled. 

"Wonderful," Connor gasped. "I can feel you _inside_ me, your hands feel so good- _God_." 

"Yeah, I'm making you feel good?" Hank groaned and jerked his hips against Connor. 

Connor nodded and leaned his head against Hank's shoulder. It was too much, Hanks mouth on his neck and his hand in his chest. He was practically vibrating against him, moans slipping through his lips. 

"You're so perfect, Connor. So perfect for me." 

His sensors were overheating, body sending off warning after warning, Thirium pump working overtime to attempt to cool his body down. Hank's name was a mantra falling off his lips, hands grounding himself in the man's shirt as his back arched, head tipped back as he let out a moan. And when Hank's free hand found it's way into his hair and tugged, his vision went white. 

Connor came to minutes later, a worried Hank standing over him as he laid on the couch, fans slowing down finally. 

"Connor? Jesus Christ are you alright?" Hank asked, hands cupping his face. Connor smiled, glowing under the attention. 

"Yes, I am very good, Hank." 

"You fucking blacked out on me-" 

"I rebooted. I assume it is akin to a human orgasm." His voice was warbly, static breaking through every few syllables. Hank laughed at that, the stress in his face disappearing in favor of a smile. 

Connor was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful.


End file.
